


Unexpected Results

by coveness



Series: Results [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mates, Possible non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles understood what the plan was; he even had to admit it was perfect.  He just wished it wasn't a plan to end his life.  The plan however leads to some very pleasant unexpected sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

Needless to say I don't own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles understood what the plan was; he even had to admit it was perfect. He just wished it wasn’t a plan to end his life. 

Looking over he watched Derek slowly lose control while tied to the wall. As he watched he thought over the plan again. Derek had been dosed with a wolfsbane concoction that would block out his human side. After the moon rose he would kill any living thing around; too bad the only living thing around was Stiles.

Mulling over the next step of the plan that had been explained to him, he really was impressed. After Derek killed Stiles he would either die to the hands of his betas, or have to kill them to protect himself. Thus fulfilling the Alpha pack’s plan of getting a powerful alpha to join them, and all it was gonna cost them was the life of one human they don’t care about. 

Trying not to cry, Stiles looked at Derek become less and less human. It wouldn’t be long now. 

Derek felt his mind slip away from him. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to take Stiles apart, but knew there was nothing they could do. The room was solid stone and locked from the outside. A small window high on the wall let the moon light slip in making his wolf rise to the surface. As the last of his mind slips away he hears himself howl and it breaks his heart. 

Stiles watches in horror as the wolfed out Derek breaks his bonds and moved towards him. He feels his tears fall down his face and leans against the wall, hoping it will be over fast. 

The world came into view for the wolf. His attention quickly focused on the warm body in the room and he recognized it. Mate!!

The wolf surges forward, wanting to claim the sweet smell. The wolf had been waiting far too patiently for far too long to claim what belongs to him. The human may take others and try to deny him, but not now. Reaching his mate the wolf breaths deep, drowning in the sweet scent. The wolf wraps his arms around the lithe body and nosing behind his mate’s ear makes him feel instantly content, like nothing ever before. 

Stiles closes his eyes as the large body rushes toward him, sure that it will be the last thing he will ever see. And then the shock hits him. 

Derek isn’t ripping him apart, he’s holding him. He feels his cold nose run from behind his ear down his neck. Opening his eyes he makes sure that it is still Derek that is in the room with him and that some strange teleportation spell hasn’t pulled him out. 

Taking a few shaky breaths Stiles relaxes into the arms that surrounded him. This may not be what he expected, but Derek is not in the killing mood and for that he is grateful. Although he still would very much like an explanation for what is happening. 

Pulling back Derek looks at Stiles. He can still smell the fear coming off of him. It makes no sense, he’s here with his mate, and his mate should feel safe and content after all he is alpha and will protect him from anything. Leaning forward he darts his tongue out and licks at the tears on his mates face. He tries to convey the comfort and protection that he offers to the sweet creature in his arms. As he licks the tears Derek smells his mate relax more into his embrace. As he relaxes the wolf knows he will be ready for him to claim. Nipping at Stiles he noses at all of the exposed skin on his neck and gently nips at the skin, trying to show his playfulness. 

The tongue on his face shocks him, but soon he feels himself relax. He understands that the wolf in front of him is trying to comfort him and it’s working. But then thing go strange, the wolf starts to nib at him. 

Looking at Derek’s dark hair as he lavishes attention on his exposed skin it suddenly dawns on him what Derek is doing. They told him that the concoction would eliminate his human instincts and it would drive him to kill. Stiles smiles to himself, he isn’t going to be eaten, after all they say animals know only two things, violence and sex. 

It doesn’t take long for Derek to grow frustrated at the lack of skin contact he can make with his mate, but his brain just can’t work out how to get the barriers off. Pulling back he reaches forward with his claws, but is stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Looking up he see his mate smile for the first time tonight, it makes his heart swell and he leans forward giving his mates cheek one long lick. 

Stiles grasps Derek’s arms when he sees the claws come towards him. Looking at the red eyes carefully watching him Stiles smiles, which earns him a wet face in return. Pulling back a bit he pulls his shirt over his head before quickly grabbing the hem of Derek’s shirt and pulling his off as well. It only takes a second before Derek’s warm hands are once again on him. 

Once his hands touch the smooth skin of his mate, he pulls him close and reveals in the smoothness of the skin and in the divine smell of his mate. He has waited so long for this and is not going to let the lithe body in front of him out of reach ever again. 

Letting his nose lead him Derek slides down the sweet skin now revealed to him. Darting his tongue out Derek tastes the subtle salt of the skin and the unique taste of his mate. Nipping at tight skin he leaves a trail of red marks down the skin. The wolf enjoys the unique taste of his mate, but was soon he is met once again with the cloth obstacle. Growling he looks up at his mate, hoping that once again he will remove the offending material with his nimble fingers.

Stiles tries not to laugh at the frustrated growl that rises from just above his waistline. Looking down he sees the red eyes glare at the material before looking up to meet his eyes. Smiling down Stiles undoes the fastenings on his pants and let the clawed hands finish pulling them down. 

The removal of the cloth offered up the flesh that the wolf so badly wanted, but before he can take advantage of it he feel a pull forward. Looking down the wolf watches in fascination as his mate’s hands pull at the material on his legs. Pulling them down the wolf shakes himself free of the fabric before pushing forward arms circling around his mate as the fabric falls to the ground. The electric feeling of skin in skin is overwhelming to the stimulated wolf. This was beyond perfect, exactly where he should always be, in the arms of his mate, naked sexs touching and safe. 

Stiles feels himself falling as Derek slams into him. Down on the ground Derek is once again all over him. His nose, lips and tongue feel like they are everywhere at once. It isn’t long before he feels him begin to travel down his body towards his straining cock. Glancing down at his groin, Stiles watches Derek licking at the skin around the base of his cock before he begins to lath long strips up the straining flesh. Gasping Stiles wonders vaguely where he should place his hands. 

It doesn’t take long for the wolf dip lower licking at Stiles perineum, and nosing even lower. Growing tired of the angle the wolf reaches out and flips the lithe body in front of him. Watching his mate on his knees before him the wolf dives into the flesh before him.

By the time Stiles realizes he’s been flipped he is pleasantly buzzed. He is barely able to catch himself on his hands and knees. He feels steady for barely a second before he feels that devious tongue return to his skin. He is shocked when he feels the wet muscle touch the tip of his hole. Biting his lip he tries desperately to hold in the noises that are trying to escape. 

The wolf feels the tight ring of the muscle he is lavishing attention to relax as his mate starts to make noise. Licking at the hole he works it open so that his mate can receive him and he can take in the rich scent of his mate. Touching his mate he can feel that not only he has never forged a bond with him, but no creature had. Although the wolf is not sure why he has never taken advantage of the mutual connection, after all the human is entirely receptive to everything he is doing, as only a true mate should. 

Savouring the taste of his mate the wolf goes ecstatic, it is perfect, and the volume of the noises the body below him is growing. He feels the ring of muscle tighten as the first climax runs through his mate. Growling at the impatience of his younger mate the wolf nips at the buttocks before him to reprimand the early release. 

Feeling his climax hit him is like nothing Stiles has ever felt before. He has been masturbating since he was 13 and nothing has ever caused a release like that before. He is incredibly embarrassed that he could cum like that without touching him own penis. Stiles is out of it for a moment before he feels Derek nip at him causing him to jump. 

The wolf listens to his mate breath. When he is sure that his mate is totally relaxed he leans up and briefly lines up his cock before pushing in. His mate is intensely tight and it is almost too much. The wolf knows by instinct that he needs this to last long enough to complete the bond with his mate, after all there are other alpha’s around and he needs to broadcast his claim. 

Thrusting forward the wolf drives into the tight heat of his mate. It doesn’t take long before he has found a rhythm that will satisfy their both of their needs. Soon the wolf can feel his mate’s arousal grow again. 

Stiles screams when the spongy head of Derek’s cock breaches him, intellectually he knew it was coming, but it is still as shock. The feeling of being filled is more intense than he ever thought it would be. This may not be how Stile thought he would lose his virginity, but it is who he was hoping it would be with, even if he only admitted it in the darkness. 

Stiles feels Derek speed up his thrusts as he careens towards his second orgasm. This time though it feels different than his previous orgasm. It feels deeper, like somehow his soul is connecting to his balls and to the body driving into him. 

The wolf feels the bond growing. Grasping at it he pulls it to connect the two souls together. As he pulls the bond between them he can also feel the pull of his orgasm. The closer he gets, the stronger the bond gets. 

Pushing through the intensity of the feeling the wolf feels his climax hit. Leaning forward he bits down on Stiles shoulder; careful not to let his fangs penetrate too deep. Now is the time for bonding, he would turn his mate later, as not to overwhelm his mate. Besides turning a mated human decreases any chance of complications. 

Stiles screams, not sure which is more overwhelming he and Derek’s joined climax or the bite on his shoulder. He feels his limbs give out as he releases. It doesn’t even matter that Derek is heavy and still slightly thrusting above him. 

Once the last of his orgasm had been milked by the contracting hole of his mate the wolf pulls back a little, licking at the bite on his mate. This would be a marker to all other wolves that this was his mate. Turning them onto their sides the wolf nuzzles at his mate while pulling him flush to him. 

Stiles slides forward, pulling Derek’s Cock from him before rolling over to face him. He lets his hands run up the body before him. He doesn’t understand what just happened, but is happy it didn’t turn out like planed. It is nice to have someone else’s well laid plan fall apart for once. 

Derek’s eyes are heavy, but the smells around him are urging him to rise. Cracking open an eye he looks around. The room is still mostly dark, but there is definitely a second person here with him, and they smell amazing. It takes his brain a moment to catch up, the smell is mate and the form in front of him is his, his Stiles. 

Sitting up suddenly Derek looks down at the prone form on the ground, there is no doubt it is Stiles, and he is naked. Taking a second to look at himself he realizes so is he. He wishes he could be more shocked, but his wolf is having an overall calming effect on him. Reaching out he runs his hand through Stiles hair, letting the softness slip through his fingers.

Feeling content Stiles slowly opens his eyes, peering up he tried to assess how Derek is feeling. He couldn’t be that mad, after all he was practically petting his hair at the moment. “Hey.” He quietly lets out before meeting Derek’s eyes.

“Hey.” Derek offers back. “Umm...not sure what to say.”

Stiles smiles at Derek as he sits up. He makes sure to grab the hand in his hair as he does. “Yeah, I get that.” He says while pulling the hand to cup his face. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m very confused about the whole thing. I was pretty sure that you were gonna kill me.....so maybe shed some light on that?”

Pulling his hand away Derek looks over for his clothing, grabbing his items and slowly putting them on. Careful not to look at him Derek desperately tries to think of a way to explain things to Stiles. Once his clothing is on he sits back down before finally looking at Stiles expectantly. 

Stiles sighs and takes the hint, pulling on his jeans and shirt he tries not to let his emotions show on his face. His heart is breaking at the thought that not only had he lost his virginity to the man in the room, but that Derek didn’t really care about him. 

Watching Stiles face Derek can see the turmoil there. Reaching out he pulls the clothed Stiles to sit next to him. “You need to understand this wasn’t my intention.”

“Yeah I kinda got that. No need to keep placating me.” Stiles says keeping the emotion out of his voice as best as he can.

“I’m not. I’m just not sure how to say this, it is a big deal.”

“Really? You think?”

Sighing Derek runs his hand over his face. “I’m not sure how to say this, so just listen ok? I know thats hard for you.”

“Ok, fine, I promise to listen to you and your explanation.”Sitles tells him while rolling his eyes. He can after all keep quiet for important explanations. 

Looking at Stiles Derek let a small smile grace his lips. “The easiest way to put it is my wolf likes you, like really likes you. And it kinda mated you.”

“Mated me!?!? What is that supposed to mean?” Stiles sputters.

“Hey, what did we say about you talking?” Snaps back at Stiles, very little heat reaches his voice though. 

“But, this is huge, don’t I even get a say in this?” Stiles flails at the man beside him. 

“You do, don’t worry.” Derek tells him while grasping his arms. “What my wolf did was equivalent of giving you an engagement ring, we haven’t had the wedding yet, so you can still leave.” Derek pushes out, wishing he didn’t have to tell Stiles that there was a way he could sever the ties the Wolf forged last night. 

“Oh. Well that’s good I guess.” Stiles looks down at his feet. “So, uh what do I have to do to make it official?”

Derek is shocked. “How about we go on a few dates first?” He suggests gently squeezing the arms in his grasp. 

“Yeah?” Stiles looks up at Derek with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, if you want.” Derek lets a full smile take over his features.

Leaning in Stiles rests against Derek’s side and smiles. This turned out better than anyone would have thought. 

The two of them sit there for a while, knowing full well that their location would have been leaked in some way so that the others could find Stiles mangled remains. It didn’t take long before the two started to talk, Derek slipping easier into conversation than he had in years thanks to his wolf’s calm and the indescribable contentment of the mating bond. 

It takes a few hours before they hear the locks click and the door open, but it took only seconds for Scott and Isaac to realize that there’s no death in the room. 

After much gushing and reassuring Stiles is on his way home with Scott and Isaac is going home with Derek. 

Stiles smiles to himself while sitting in the passenger seat of Scott’s mom’s car knowing that he will be meeting Derek later for dinner. After all that is what engaged people do, and he is now a non-virgin, engaged man, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've done a smut story so I hope it pleases.


End file.
